Le monde tel qu'il est
by noire2jais
Summary: Émotionnellement à bout, Hermione atterrit au Chaudron Baveur un soir après le travail sans vraiment savoir comment. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Draco va tomber sur elle. S'en suivra une conversation des plus invraisemblables entre les deux ennemis sur la raison de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle aventure Dramionesque, même si celle-ci ne sera pas tellement ivre de bonheur. J'espère que l'atmosphère un peu particulière et les sujets, plutôt délicats, abordés ne vous déplairont pas.**

 **Ce two-shot est la fic la plus personnelle que j'ai jamais posté, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une b** **onne lecture.**

 **Le monde tel qu'il est**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre nocturne**

Quand Hermione poussa la porte du Chaudron Baveur, elle se demanda aussitôt ce qu'elle venait faire là. Il était vingt et une heure, nous étions en pleine semaine, et forcément, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le bar. Les quelques clients qui avaient levés les yeux à son entrée, se détournèrent trop vite pour la pousser à suivre son envie de fuir. Au lieu de ça, elle fit quelques pas, et s'installa à la table la plus isolée qu'elle put trouver. Son plan n'était pas très précis, si incertain en fait, qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus loin que « se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille ».

Lorsque le serveur s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire, elle fût prise de court et faillit lui demander un soda. Elle prenait tout le temps un soda. Toujours le même. Que ça soit chez des amis, au restaurant, en apéritif ou lors d'une soirée dans un bar. Le soda le plus courant, celui qu'elle était à peu près sûre de trouver partout. Elle l'aimait bien ce soda, même si elle savait que c'était trop sucré et qu'elle devrait plutôt prendre un jus de fruit mais déjà qu'elle ne buvait plus d'alcool, si elle se mettait à ne commander plus que des jus de fruit autant demander le menu enfant tout de suite.

Elle avait découvert, quelques années auparavant, que l'alcool n'arrangeait pas son acné. Ça et la charcuterie… et le chocolat. A trente ans passés, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir dix sept lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir le matin. Du coup, elle essayait de faire attention, même si elle savait que le stress avait aussi un rôle sur la santé de sa peau, et sur sa santé tout court d'ailleurs. Et se priver la stressait, mais ne pas se priver la couvrait de boutons dignes d'une ado. C'était un cercle sans fin.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir quel effet négatif avait son fameux soda sur son physique, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se priver d'un plaisir supplémentaire. Faire l'autruche, c'était plus facile.

\- Madame ?

Le serveur était toujours là, attendant sa commande. Bien sûr, il l'avait reconnu, tout le monde la reconnaissait, et ça n'arrangeait pas son envie de disparaître. Elle ne savait pas comment faisait Harry pour supporter ça depuis presque le début de sa vie.

Elle commanda une bière. Dans le genre acte rebelle, on avait connu mieux. Mais après cinq ans sans une goutte d'alcool, la sensation sur sa langue et le long de sa gorge fut une extase. Elle avait négligé le verre et avait bu directement au goulot. Cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit la fraîcheur de ce rond de verre sur ses lèvres. Elle se retint de gémir et d'expirer bruyamment.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à nouveau et elle se tassa dans son recoin en détournant la tête, elle n'avait pas envie d'un témoin de plus. Avec un peu de chance, l'individu en question allait se contenter de traverser le bar pour accéder à l'arrière cour et au passage secret vers le Chemin de Traverse. Mais la chance n'avait pas l'air d'être avec elle ce soir, puisque la silhouette s'arrêta au bar et commanda un verre, élevant à six, le nombre des spectateurs de sa misérable défaite.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, la chance n'était plus qu'une vague notion qui l'ignorait depuis bien trop longtemps à présent. Elle baissa un peu plus la tête sur le goulot de sa bouteille, tentant de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux long et épais.

Pour l'instant, elle donnait encore l'illusion. Après tout, rien ne disait qu'elle n'attendait pas quelqu'un. Certes, il était un peu tard mais pas encore trop tard pour se présenter dans un restaurant avec un groupe d'ami. Lorsqu'elle entamerait sa deuxième bière et si quelqu'un remarquait qu'elle ne jetait jamais un œil à sa montre, à ce moment-là, elle commencerait à faire pitié aux quelques poivrots qui, dans un sens, lui tenait compagnie.

Ils devaient bien se demander ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici, à boire seule, au lieu de rentrer chez elle retrouver Ronald Weasley. Elle était sûre que le jeune homme devait l'attendre, ou tout du moins attendre son message lui indiquant qu'elle partait du ministère pour mettre le repas à chauffer. Ron était un amour. Dès qu'il avait quitté le Terrier, il s'était découvert une passion et un don pour la cuisine et il aimait cuisiner pour elle, même si certains soirs la flemme était plus forte. Hermione, elle, n'était pas douée pour la cuisine, et c'était certainement pour ça qu'elle l'avait en horreur. Ce soir, Ron savait qu'elle avait passé une journée plutôt pénible et il lui avait promis des lasagnes. Elle adorait les lasagnes de Ron.

Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle rentrerait très tard mais elle n'avait pas prémédité qu'elle finirait ici, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ni comment. Elle savait juste qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de rentrer et elle avait cherché un refuge contre le froid où s'asseoir pour réfléchir.

\- Granger ?

Hermione se raidit. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle ne voyait même pas son visage, devinant simplement sa silhouette floue au travers du rideau de ses cheveux, mais elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Après tout, lorsque cette voix vous avait insulté pendant des années, il était difficile de l'oublier. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux et de voir son visage, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de le saluer ou même de lui confirmer son identité. Elle avait envie qu'il disparaisse, qu'il la laisse seule avec ses sombres pensées, alors elle ne fit rien et ne répondit pas. Mais, il ne sembla pas comprendre le message et devant son silence, il insista.

\- Granger ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Va te faire foutre Malefoy, grogna-t-elle, la gorge soudain serrée.

L'insulte lui avait échappé. Elle n'était pas spécialement agressive ou grossière habituellement, mais ce soir, elle était à bout. Lorsqu'elle sentit avec horreur les larmes déborder de ses yeux, elle se maudit et détourna la tête pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

Après quelques secondes, et sans y être invité, le jeune homme glissa son grand corps sur la banquette en face de la sienne. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit boire une gorgée de son verre. Lui devait sûrement boire quelque chose de bien plus fort qu'une stupide bière. Elle eut soudain honte de sa commande et tenta à la fois de cacher ses larmes et l'étiquette de sa bouteille. A présent qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer, elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Elle se contenta donc de retenir de toutes ses forces ses sanglots, aussi libérateurs que douloureux, et de pleurer en silence, toujours cachée derrière ses cheveux et une de ses mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle n'eut plus le choix, et elle abandonna sa bière sur la table pour presque plonger la tête dans son sac à main, à la recherche d'un mouchoir en papier. Evidemment, avec le bazar habituel, elle ne trouva qu'un paquet vide. Elle n'en avait même pas un usagé pour limiter les dégâts. Elle avait bien l'édition du jour de la Gazette, qui, après ce qu'elle avait lu dedans le matin même, n'aurait mérité que de servir d'essuie-morve, mais devant Malefoy, elle n'osa pas.

Soudain, un carré de tissu apparut sous son nez et sans réfléchir, elle leva enfin les yeux. Le mouchoir était pincé entre deux grands doigts pâles, un index et un majeur, rattachés à un bras recouvert d'une épaisse cape d'hiver et, au bout de ce bras, Draco Malefoy la regardait d'un air impassible, sans pitié, sans joie, sans moquerie, juste… tranquille.

Elle hésita de longues secondes à se saisir du mouchoir. Était-ce une de ses blagues absurdes destinées à l'humilier ? Allait-il récupérer son mouchoir au dernier moment, lorsqu'elle aurait admis sa défaite, accepter son aide et tendue la main vers lui ? Allait-il éclater de rire ou la laisser se moucher puis lui demander quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'il voulait entrer dans ses bonnes grâces, bien qu'elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi elle aurait pu lui être utile. Elle finit par tendre lentement la main vers le mouchoir et il la laissa s'en saisir sans un mot, sans une expression. Le tissu était agréablement doux et soyeux, un mouchoir de première qualité. Qui donc utilisait encore des mouchoirs en tissu de nos jours ? Draco Malefoy visiblement. Snob jusqu'au bout. Elle sécha tant bien que mal ses larmes et il détourna la tête pour balayer la salle du regard lorsqu'elle se moucha aussi discrètement et élégamment que possible. Sur le mouchoir, elle inspira son odeur pour la première fois. Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant des années à Poudlard, elle lui avait parlé, ils s'étaient disputés et bousculés, ils avaient même échangé quelques sorts pendant la guerre, mais aujourd'hui seulement, elle découvrait qu'il avait une odeur masculine discrète, avec une légère touche de ce qu'elle imaginait être un parfum pour homme hors de prix.

Quand elle eut fini, elle ravala un dernier sanglot, se sentant enfin reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Comme si le simple fait de se moucher avait fermé une vanne en elle.

A nouveau, elle hésita. Devait-elle lui rendre son mouchoir ? C'était un peu dégoûtant mais en même temps elle ne se voyait pas le garder et encore moins le laver puis le lui rendre après coup, il aurait sûrement l'odeur de sa lessive bon marché après ça. Et puis, elle doutait qu'une telle situation : elle et lui, assis face à face dans un bar, ne se reproduise un jour.

Elle l'avait très peu revu depuis la fin de Poudlard. Elle savait qu'il avait un boulot convenable mais aurait été incapable de dire lequel. Dans les potions peut-être ? Ou reporter pour un journal ? Ce qui était certain c'est qu'il ne travaillait ni au ministère, ni pour le ministère car sinon elle l'aurait su. Au département de la Justice Magique on savait tout ou presque.

Voyant son air hésitant, il s'appuya en arrière contre le dossier de la banquette et croisa les doigts sur ses cuisses écartées nonchalamment.

\- Tu peux le garder.

Sa voix avait toujours ce même ton traînant que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui elle était plus profonde. Plus froide aussi. Il continuait à la fixer sans rien dire de plus et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait envie de le foutre à la porte mais elle n'était pas chez elle et puis maintenant qu'elle avait accepté son mouchoir, une part d'elle-même ne pouvait accepter d'être agressive. Elle était venue ici pour trouver un peu de solitude, pour réfléchir, et voilà qu'il s'invitait à sa table, déclenchait ses larmes et maintenant il lui offrait son mouchoir. Toute cette situation était complètement absurde. Cependant, elle pouvait y mettre fin. C'était très facile, elle n'avait qu'à le remercier pour le mouchoir, se lever, payer sa consommation et rentrer chez elle. Rien n'aurait été plus simple mais elle n'avait toujours pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait encore des choses à exprimer, des problèmes à régler, même si elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment faire tout ça. Et elle n'avait pas la force de chercher un autre refuge maintenant. Alors au lieu de ça, un seul mot franchit ses lèvres, à peine plus qu'un murmure :

\- Merci.

Il pencha un peu la tête, comme pour voir sous le rideau de cheveux qu'elle lui opposait une fois de plus, puis il soupira et leva la main en l'air. Le serveur réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Remettez-nous deux bourbons.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester, que l'homme était reparti. Elle ne voulait pas de bourbon, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa part. Elle avait déjà accepté le mouchoir, mais c'était uniquement pour ne pas se retrouver à se moucher dans la manche de son pull. Lorsque les deux verres arrivèrent devant eux, elle attendit quand même d'être à nouveau seule avec lui pour pousser le sien dans sa direction.

\- Je n'en veux pas, croassa-t-elle.

Elle eut honte de sa voix rendue rauque par les sanglots qu'elle avait contenue. D'un geste lent, il tendit le bras, attrapa le verre et le vida d'un trait. Sous la brûlure de l'alcool, ses traits se tordirent en une grimace tandis qu'il expirait bruyamment. Puis il prit son propre verre et fit doucement tourner le liquide ambré à l'intérieur en observant comment la chiche lumière du pub s'y reflétait. Hermione retomba dans le silence, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni même ce qu'il voulait, et elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à se lancer dans un petit jeu ou quelques que soient ses arrières pensés. Elle prit une autre gorgée de sa bière et baissa encore la tête, décidant de l'ignorer. C'était la meilleure solution. Mais ça n'était pas si simple. Elle n'était pas à l'aise de se trouver ici, elle n'était pas à l'aise d'avoir des témoins, et pire que tout, il fallait que le mec qu'elle détestait se pointe précisément pendant cet instant de faiblesse.

Un des clients se leva et jeta une poignée de pièce sur la table avant de sortir côté moldu. Deux hommes l'imitèrent aussitôt. Draco observa leur manège. Ce comportement aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de la jeune femme en temps normal mais toute son attention était tournée vers le blond en face d'elle. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil entre deux mèches ondulées. Il ne la regardait pas, les yeux perdus dans la salle, faisant toujours distraitement tourner l'alcool dans son verre. Il resta ainsi de très longues minutes et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en profiter pour le détailler. Il avait définitivement perdu ses rondeurs enfantines mais l'âge lui donnait en plus, une maturité que son corps dégingandé d'adulescent ne lui avait pas permis du temps de Poudlard. Il devait encore pratiquer le Quidditch, car sa cape serrait ses épaules un peu trop larges et ses bras aussi avaient pris en muscle. Une barbe de quelques jours, faussement négligée, mais sûrement minutieusement entretenue, arrondissait son visage naturellement trop pointu et lui donnait plus de caractère. Ses yeux gris avaient toujours cette même teinte changeante au gré du temps et de ses humeurs. Mais ce soir, ils avaient une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer et ça la rendait plus mal à l'aise encore que tout le reste. Elle le voyait seulement plongé profondément dans ses pensées, incapable de savoir dans quel état d'esprit il était, ce qui lui aurait peut-être donné une piste sur la raison de sa présence ici. A vrai dire, elle se fichait de savoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à avoir le même réflexe qu'elle. Elle se fichait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie pour le pousser à venir enquiller verre sur verre dans ce pub un peu glauque, un jeudi soir à vingt et une heure trente. Tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé découvrir, c'était la raison de sa présence à sa propre table. Ne pouvait-il pas ressasser ses problèmes dans son coin, comme tout le monde ?

Il soupira soudain profondément et sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'agita sur sa banquette pour se repositionner correctement, et ses yeux revinrent vers elle. Elle détourna précipitamment la tête.

\- Alors Granger, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son premier réflexe aurait pu être de le renvoyer bouler une fois de plus, et cette option avait sérieusement effleuré son esprit, mais après le coup du mouchoir, ce n'était plus possible. Elle pouvait qualifier son geste de gentil, même si, franchement, coller les mots « gentil » et « Malefoy » dans la même phrase lui donnait l'impression d'être passée dans une autre dimension. Quoi qu'il en soit, sa foutue fierté Gryffondor l'empêchait de le renvoyer chier après qu'il se soit montré si complaisant avec elle. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle allait lui déballer toute sa vie, ses problèmes et ses questions existentielles, ni même qu'elle en avait seulement envie. Effectivement, parler de ça avec quelqu'un lui ferait du bien, mais aucun de ses amis n'étaient assez impartial pour comprendre et elle ne se voyait pas payer un psychomage ou un psychologue moldu pour quelque chose de pas si important et qui passerait sûrement tout seul. En définitive, elle tenta de mettre le plus de politesse possible dans sa réponse et d'adoucir un peu son ton, certainement un poil trop sec.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Il pencha une nouvelle fois la tête sur le côté, comme pour tenter d'apercevoir un peu mieux son visage. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il faisait ça, et c'était déjà deux fois de trop. Ça commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, et elle hésita à revenir à son idée première de l'éjecter de sa table à coup de pied dans le derrière.

Il se redressa et but une petite gorgée de bourbon. Cette fois-ci, il ne grimaça pas. Il appréciait son verre différemment, en prenant le temps de laisser le liquide recouvrir les papilles gustatives de sa langue avant d'avaler lentement, et de savourer la sensation de l'alcool, glissant le long de sa gorge, réchauffant tout sur son passage. Puis, il expira doucement par le nez.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trop tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait et s'empressa d'avaler une gorgée de bière pour se donner une contenance. Dans sa précipitation, ses dents heurtèrent le verre du goulot et elle ignora la douleur vive mais fugace. S'il s'en rendit compte, il ne releva pas.

\- Effectivement, ça ne me regarde pas, reprit-il posément. Indubitablement. On est loin d'être des amis, même pas des connaissances selon moi, alors ne parlons pas de confidents. Mais vois-tu, lorsqu'on vient boire, seul, dans ce genre d'endroit, un soir en pleine semaine, c'est qu'on ne va clairement pas bien. Et l'usage veut que dans ces cas-là, on raconte sa vie au barman. Or, tu t'es volontairement isolée des…

\- Je ne veux pas de bébé, le coupa-t-elle rudement.

Bon sang ! Elle regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots, mais l'entendre monologuer de sa voix traînante et exaspérante était une torture. Les quelques minutes, à peu près silencieuses, du début de leur rencontre fortuite, lui avait fait croire qu'il avait peut-être changé un peu depuis Poudlard. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée : il adorait toujours autant le son de sa propre voix. Elle regrettait cet aveu, personnel et intime, mais le bon côté, c'était qu'il était à présent aussi muet qu'une carpe. Elle rebaissa la tête sur sa bouteille et pria pour qu'il se lève sans un mot et quitte le pub. Malheureusement, Merlin devait trouver qu'il s'était déjà montré assez généreux avec elle en lui clouant le bec, et Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un cil. Puis, sereinement, il monta le verre à sa bouche et bût une autre gorgée.

\- Je vois, fit-il ensuite d'un air entendu.

Elle redressa un peu la tête et le fusilla du regard. Il voyait ? Ah oui ? Et il voyait quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire croire qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait, ce qu'elle ressentait au quotidien. Dans quel enfer, elle était tombée, progressivement, et comment ce simple choix la tuait, petit à petit.

\- Ah oui ? Cracha-t-elle, sans plus retenir son agressivité.

Mouchoir ou pas, elle ne le laisserait pas la juger sans rien dire. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme du temps de Poudlard, où ne sachant pratiquement jamais comment répliquer intelligemment à ses insultes, elle faisait croire à tout le monde que l'ignorance était tout ce qu'il méritait. Aujourd'hui, elle se fichait d'être ridicule ou puérile dans ses reparties, mais elle ne se tairait pas.

\- Oui, fit-il calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué son changement de ton. Je suppose que tu es toujours une petite miss-je-sais-tout ambitieuse ? Et je suppose aussi que le problème, c'est que la belette veut perpétrer la tradition familiale en te faisant pondre une quinzaine de mioches.

\- Quoi ? Non. Enfin si, Ron veut des enfants mais…

Elle se coupa elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de tout lui déballer comme ça ? La surprise de voir qu'il était complètement à côté de la plaque avait aussitôt évaporé sa colère. Non, le problème n'était pas sa carrière. Car c'est bien de cela dont il parlait en l'appelant « miss je-sais-tout ambitieuse ». Il pensait qu'elle voulait se concentrer sur sa carrière professionnelle avant de faire des enfants. Mais ça n'était pas du tout ça le problème.

\- Mais… ? L'encouragea-t-il d'une voix étonnement douce.

\- Je ne veux pas de bébé, répéta-t-elle d'un ton renfrogné après un silence.

Il l'étudia minutieusement, faisant toujours tourner son verre d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui se cachaient derrière cette simple phrase, plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé de prime abord. Il avait pensé qu'il était toujours aussi facile de deviner ce que cachait cette grosse tête d'intello. Comme lorsqu'il était élève. Il avait toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre, il lui suffisait de croiser son regard énervé sous son immense tignasse pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Cette fois-ci cependant, il semblait bien qu'il l'ait sous-estimé, ou qu'il se soit lui-même surestimé. La raison de ce non-désir d'enfant avait l'air d'être plus profond que la simple envie de réussir dans son métier, de grimper les échelons et gagner en pouvoir. Mais s'il y avait donc forcément une autre raison, elle lui échappait complètement. Aussi, finit-il par lui demander simplement :

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle roula des yeux, comme si c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait de lui. Et dans un sens, c'était le cas, car tous les gens à qui elle parlait de ce choix de vie, posaient aussitôt cette question sans se rendre compte une seule seconde de leur impolitesse. Elle rêvait, à chaque fois qu'on lui posait cette question, de raconter un bon gros mensonge ou de lancer une réplique cinglante comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de répondre : « J'aimerais bien mais Ron déteste les enfants », « J'en avais un, mais il est décédé à l'âge de six mois », « J'ai fait cinq fausses couches en deux ans ». Comme elle aurait pris un plaisir coupable mais délectable à voir la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur. Mais, habituellement, elle s'abstenait parce qu'aussi libérateur que cela aurait pu être, elle ne souhaitait ni blesser les personnes en face d'elle, ni s'embourber dans un mensonge qui pouvait très bien faire les gros titres le lendemain. En plus, la plupart du temps, la question était posée sans méchanceté ou curiosité malsaine, les gens ignoraient seulement à quel point leur question était cruelle et invasive. Personne ne demande « pourquoi ? » à une femme annonçant qu'elle veut avoir des enfants.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Malefoy en face d'elle, qui lui posait cette fameuse question, avec la même incivilité, et elle ne se priva pas de le lui faire aussitôt remarquer avec un plaisir visible.

\- C'est très indiscret comme question Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu répondrais si je te disais que je suis malade et que je ne _peux_ pas en avoir ?

\- Je répondrais que tu m'as dit ne pas _vouloir_ d'enfant.

Bon, elle devait bien lui accorder ce point-là. Il n'avait pas tort. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle évitait à présent le sujet. Elle éludait fréquemment la question à l'aide d'excuses toutes faites. Elles étaient faciles à trouver. Il lui suffisait de dire qu'ils attendaient d'avoir un bon travail pour subvenir aux besoins du bébé, ou qu'ils voulaient acheter une maison pour qu'il ait sa propre chambre et un jardin. Elle en avait marre de voir les visages s'arrondirent d'une surprise incrédule et irrespectueuse, qui la mettait mal à l'aise et lui donnait l'impression de venir d'une autre planète.

\- Alors ? Insista Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, éluda-t-elle une fois de plus en voulant prendre une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Mais elle découvrit avec mauvaise humeur que sa bouteille était vide. Elle la foudroya du regard comme si le pauvre objet était la cause de tous ses problèmes. En face d'elle, Draco soupira une énième fois.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de bourbon ?

Le regard écœuré qu'elle lui jeta fut plus parlant que des mots et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers le bar pour attirer l'attention du serveur. Celui-ci vint débarrasser les deux verres et la bouteille vide, et Draco commanda une tournée supplémentaire. Alors que le jeune homme entamait sans sourciller son quatrième verre et la jeune femme, sa deuxième bière, un orage éclata au dehors. La nuit étant déjà tombée depuis longtemps, ils n'avaient pas vu le ciel s'obscurcir de gros nuages. Hermione sursauta violemment lorsqu'un furieux coup de tonnerre fit trembler les murs. Quelques secondes plus tard, une averse torrentielle s'abattit dans la rue et sur les fenêtres du pub.

Tous deux se tournèrent dans cette direction, et passèrent de longues minutes à regarder silencieusement la pluie marteler les carreaux. Draco dévia son attention du spectacle pour le diriger lentement vers sa voisine de table. Contrairement à ce que son sursaut, au premier coup de tonnerre, lui avait laissé supposer, contempler l'orage semblait l'apaiser.

Elle avait changé. Bien sûr physiquement d'abord, elle avait grandi et muri. Comme lui, elle avait laissé derrière elle, les formes de l'enfance pour acquérir celle d'une femme, même si les siennes n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Elle ne s'était pas soudain transformée en canon par l'intervention de Merlin, mais elle n'était plus une adolescente. Elle n'était ni grosse ni maigre, ni belle ni moche. Simplement elle, plus âgée.

Cependant, le changement le plus manifeste qu'il constatait chez elle, était dans son attitude et c'était plus flagrant encore dans son regard. Il était éteint. Draco n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en observant l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression de regarder une bougie. Les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées, avait fait fondre la cire lui donnant plus de relief, plus de personnalité. Elle n'était pas détruite jusqu'à la mèche mais sa flamme s'était éteinte. Elle continuait d'être, elle continuait de vivre mais sans chaleur, sans envie.

Il aurait dû se ficher complètement de l'état de son ex-ennemie mais lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, seule à cette table, les épaules voutées et le visage à demi dissimulé, il n'avait pu résister à l'attraction qu'elle avait, bien involontairement, exercé sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la fière Gryffondor qu'il avait côtoyé à Poudlard, la lionne féroce qu'il avait vu combattre pendant la guerre, se trouvait à présent dans cet état face à lui. Puis il repensa à sa tante. Quiconque passant entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange n'en ressortait pas sans séquelles. Et il savait que la jeune femme avait particulièrement morflé ce soir-là. Incapable de regarder, il avait tenté de feindre l'indifférence afin de pouvoir justifier le fait de ne pas profiter du spectacle. Mais il ne savait pas si, en fin de compte, le son sans l'image n'était pas pire. Les hurlements d'Hermione résonnaient encore à ses oreilles parfois, lorsqu'un cauchemar le réveillait en sursaut au milieu de la nuit.

Peut-être qu'elle fuyait la même chose que lui finalement. Elle aussi devait avoir bon nombre de hurlements dans la tête. Et ce refus d'enfant venait peut-être de là ? Pourtant, les gens avaient généralement le réflexe inverse. Après une guerre, le nombre de naissance explosait. Même Astoria ne cessait de le tanner à ce sujet. Elle lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'ils ne devaient pas traîner, qu'il fallait perpétuer la lignée des Malefoy, que son horloge biologique tournait, et il ne savait quelles autres conneries encore. Elle ne comprenait pas que Draco n'était pas prêt, et surtout que la question de savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de garder son nom de famille vivant, le taraudait toujours. Par Merlin, il avait à peine trente ans ! Ne pouvait-elle pas lui lâcher la grappe et simplement profiter de la vie ?

Bien souvent, à l'insu de sa femme, il se jetait un sortilège d'infertilité avant de la rejoindre dans le lit conjugal. Il ne la pensait pas vraiment capable de lui faire ce coup-là, mais après tout, pour avoir un enfant, certaines femmes étaient prêtes à tout. Il ne voulait pas douter de sa propre épouse, il aurait aimé lui faire confiance pour prendre sa potion contraceptive dans les temps, mais c'était plus fort que lui et parfois ça le tenait éveillé pendant des heures. Il imaginait sa réaction, si elle lui annonçait être enceinte. Il l'imaginait tout sourire et lui, prit à la gorge. Il savait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais son enfant, qu'il serait un meilleur père que le sien, mais il préférerait vraiment être prêt et vivre ça comme un bonheur plutôt que comme une obligation. Il voulait être un bon père et éviter à tout prix les erreurs du sien. Entre ça et les souvenirs de guerre, autant dire qu'il avait rarement son quota de sommeil lorsque le réveil sonnait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, lâcha-t-il soudain.

\- Qu-quoi ? bégaya Hermione, tirée de ses pensées.

Le léger soulagement, qu'elle avait ressenti en regardant la pluie tomber et en écoutant le tonnerre, s'évapora aussitôt lorsqu'elle ramena son regard vers lui, constatant qu'il était toujours là.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, répéta-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, l'observant un peu plus minutieusement à présent qu'elle ne fuyait plus son regard. Draco dévia son attention sur la salle presque vide et plongée dans la pénombre. Implicitement, il l'autorisait à le détailler à son tour, comme il l'avait fait pour elle.

\- Souvent, ce sont les cris qui me réveillent, dit-il d'une voix absente.

\- Les cris ?

Tournant à nouveau son visage vers elle, il leva son verre jusqu'à sa tête et tendit son index pour indiquer sa tempe. Puis il précisa.

\- Les cris, là-dedans.

Elle acquiesça. Inutile d'être plus loquace, elle voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Et à bien y réfléchir, même s'il avait été dans l'autre camp, ça avait dû être pire pour lui. Il avait à peine dix sept ans et vivait dans le QG de Voldemort, sa maison abritait les pires sadiques du pays et ses caves étaient remplies de malheureux qu'on torturait jour et nuit. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi il parlait en disant « les cris » et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle plaignit sincèrement Draco Malefoy.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Pour ça et aussi pour éviter ma femme, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Non pas à cause du fait qu'il venait de dénigrer sa femme, mais parce que sa réflexion, pas vraiment sincère, avait pour seul but de détendre l'atmosphère. L'ambiance entre eux était tendue par les souvenirs moribonds qui flottaient dans l'air depuis qu'ils avaient évoqué la guerre. Mais ce simple trait d'humour avait fait s'envoler un poids des épaules de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole après un long moment de silence à siroter sa boisson, son ton était lointain, comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se confiait et à qui elle se confiait :

\- Hier, j'ai été voir mes parents. Ils m'ont annoncé que la vieille dame qui vivait dans la maison d'à-côté s'était suicidée.

Draco resta muet à cet aveu. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, ou même s'il devait y répondre. Il n'en eut pas besoin puisqu'elle continua sur le même ton absent :

\- Elle avait soixante-dix-neuf ans. Elle laisse un mari malade et deux vieux garçons. D'après mes parents, elle ne supportait plus de voir la maladie ronger son mari. Mon père m'a dit qu'il discutait régulièrement avec elle et qu'elle lui disait souvent qu'elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir. Quand mon père tentait de la réconforter en lui parlant de ses fils, elle répondait que lui au moins avait une fille encore jeune et mariée, et qu'il aurait sûrement bientôt des petits-enfants pour animer ses journées.

\- Je suis désolé, Granger. Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle s'éveillait, lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix grave.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne la connaissais pas très bien en fait. C'est surtout son geste qui me… dérange.

C'est le mot « perturbé » qui lui était venu naturellement à l'esprit mais elle l'avait remplacé au dernier moment par « dérangé », ne voulant pas lui montrer plus de faiblesse que ce qu'elle lui offrait déjà. Malgré les quelques confidences qu'ils venaient de se faire, elle n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'histoire de la vieille dame, il n'y a pas que ça qui te mine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question.

Il laissa passer un silence et jeta un regard nerveux autour d'eux mais ils étaient seuls, le dernier client était parti sous la pluie pendant qu'ils discutaient et il ne restait plus que le serveur derrière son comptoir, qui attendait visiblement qu'ils partent pour fermer. Draco se leva souplement mais se ravisa au dernier moment et se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter.

\- Attends-moi là.

Elle acquiesça sans réfléchir, et il se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Hermione n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais elle vit passer une bourse de gallions entre eux et le blond revint vers elle tandis que le serveur s'éclipsait. Les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de la tête.

\- Viens, c'est par là.

Comme un automate, Hermione récupéra sa bière, son sac à main et sa cape d'hiver et le suivit curieusement. Il se dirigea vers un escalier et gravit souplement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Ouvrant une porte sur la droite, il l'enjoignit à le suivre d'un nouveau coup de tête, comme s'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle accepte.

Cependant, la jeune femme entra à son tour dans la pièce mais elle se figea lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de suivre Draco Malefoy dans une chambre d'hôtel.

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre.** **Avant de vous recommander de me laisser une petite review, j'ai deux autres choses à vous recommander.**

 **Petit un : j'ai désormais un compte facebook, n'hésitez donc pas à me demander en ami (Noire de Jais) afin de suivre mes nouveautés et mes coups de cœur.**

 **Petit deux : Toujours sur facebook, je suis membre fondatrice d'un groupe de fan de Dramione (Dramione fans "Draco & Hermione"). C'est un groupe fermé, encore petit, mais en passe de devenir super convivial donc n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre.**

 **A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voilà la suite et fin de "Le monde tel qu'il est", j'espère que ça vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les antinatalistes**

 _Cependant, Hermione entra à son tour dans la pièce mais elle se figea lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière eux et qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de suivre Draco Malefoy dans une chambre d'hôtel._

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde, l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Elle savait que l'hôtel possédait un ou deux salons privés, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, ce n'était même pas ça qu'elle avait espéré. En réalité, elle n'avait rien espéré, ni un salon, ni une chambre, mais seulement de pouvoir rester avec lui et continuer à parler, peu importe l'endroit. C'était étrange, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement confiés l'un à l'autre mais elle se sentait un peu mieux depuis ces quelques longues minutes apaisantes.

Sauf qu'à présent, elle se retrouvait dans une chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il était déjà très tard, Ron devait commencer à s'inquiéter, elle aurait dû rentrer. Il l'attendait sûrement depuis des heures, en gardant leurs lasagnes au chaud.

Draco la dépassa et se dirigea vers le grand lit à baldaquin. Même debout, elle était encore plus petite que lui d'une bonne tête. Il ôta ses chaussures à l'aide de ses orteils, retira ses chaussettes qu'il enfonça dedans et posa finalement sa robe de sorcier sur le pied de lit.

Il attrapa ensuite la bouteille de bourbon sur la petite table d'appoint et, après avoir essuyé le verre poussiéreux avec sa chemise qu'il sortit de son pantalon, il le remplit d'une bonne rasade d'alcool ambré. Enfin, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas qui grinça sous son poids et s'adossa à la tête de lit en bois en poussant un long soupir de contentement. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua le gros fauteuil près de lui, et Hermione s'empourpra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait imaginer ? Qu'il allait lui demander de le rejoindre sur le lit ? Le blond sourit en devinant sa confusion et son embarras mais il ne dit rien, sûrement de peur qu'elle ne le prenne mal et qu'elle s'enfuit. Toutefois, Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de fuir, ou en tout cas elle n'en avait pas envie, parce qu'elle avait toujours envie de parler. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi légère, aussi libérée depuis un bon moment et c'était jouissif.

Elle décida d'être déraisonnable et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Au diable son mari, au diable les lasagnes ou le patronus qu'elle aurait pu lui envoyer pour s'expliquer. Pour expliquer quoi ? Qu'elle excuse pouvait-elle donner à son comportement ? Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne la comprenait déjà pas en temps normal alors lui dire qu'elle s'était enfermée dans une chambre d'hôtel avec leur ex pire ennemi pour parler de leurs problèmes existentiels, c'était démentiel ? D'ailleurs, il penserait sûrement qu'elle mentait.

Cependant, une fois assise, elle ne sût pas comment reprendre la conversation et il restait là, silencieux, la tête tournée vers elle, attendant patiemment qu'elle parle.

\- Tu vas dormir ici ?

Hermione se maudit aussitôt d'avoir posé une question aussi indiscrète et aussi débile. Evidemment qu'il allait dormir ici, sinon il aurait loué un salon plutôt qu'une chambre. C'est pour ça qu'on prenait une chambre d'hôtel, pour dormir. Enfin, il y avait aussi l'autre raison, mais elle préférait ne pas y penser parce que si quelqu'un les surprenait dans la situation actuelle, c'était exactement de quoi ils auraient l'air : des amants. Et ce malgré le fait qu'ils étaient habillés et même pas assis côte à côte.

\- Astoria est habituée à ce que je découche. Blaise me couvrira si besoin.

Blaise Zabini. Hermione se remémora le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Elle se souvenait de sa peau d'ébène et de ses yeux sombres aux longs cils. Elle se souvenait qu'il suivait le blond comme son ombre, toujours une réplique piquante au bord des lèvres et des coups d'épaules amicaux, généreusement envoyés.

\- Comment saura-t-il que tu as besoin d'être couvert si elle le contacte ce soir ?

\- Blaise me couvre depuis longtemps, dit-il négligemment.

Une grimace écœurée vint déformer le visage de la jeune femme et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne te parle pas de tromperie, Granger, j'aime ma femme malgré nos points de vue opposés. Je te parle de beuverie. Peut-être que c'est la première fois que tu sèches le dîner, mais moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai parfois besoin d'un ou deux verres, seul.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ce soir, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Toi non plus.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant, puis elle détourna les yeux.

\- En fait, reprit-il, je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je vis avec quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à une chose : avoir un bébé.

\- Oh, fit-elle simplement.

\- Mais je n'en veux pas, finit-il avec un regard perçant.

Il attendait sa réaction. Hermione sentait son cœur s'emballer inexplicablement. Etait-ce parce qu'elle trouvait enfin quelqu'un de son avis ? Ou parce qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir la raison et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question après lui avoir vertement reproché la même chose ? Sans compter que ça pouvait aussi être un mensonge. Elle finit par murmurer :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ton choix.

Draco laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, de la voir ainsi torturé par sa propre morale, puis il décida d'abréger ses souffrances.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'en veux pas et je te laisserais me poser la même question, proposa le blond.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle mourrait d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un, à n'importe qui du moment que cette personne ne lui sorte pas les éternels : « tu changeras d'avis », « moi aussi à ton âge, je n'en voulais pas », « c'est égoïste, non ? », « Tu le regretteras quand ça sera trop tard ». Et Draco semblait dans cette optique mais alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux gris taquins, elle avait du mal à passer outre l'image du garçon insultant et méchant de son enfance.

\- Toi d'abord !

Il rit plus franchement cette fois

\- Hors de question Granger. Moi je vis très bien avec, je suis un mec. Je n'ai que ma casse-couille de femme à ignorer lorsqu'elle me fait la gueule à ce sujet. Toi, tu as visiblement beaucoup plus de mal à l'assumer alors tu commences.

\- Elle te fait la gueule pour ça ?

La question avait été posée innocemment. Hermione en connaissait déjà la réponse puisque Ron avait exactement le même comportement mais elle espérait le relancer sur le sujet et le faire parler le premier. Seulement, Draco n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien et il voyait clair dans son petit jeu.

\- Oui mais ça ne dure jamais très longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son regard se fit plus intense et elle regretta d'avoir posé la question. Il se pencha légèrement dans sa direction et, inconsciemment, elle fit de même, toute son attention concentrée sur lui.

\- Parce que, Granger, il me suffit de passer mes mains sous son chemisier et de caresser sa peau nue et chaude pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

Hermione se recula prestement, les joues en feu, tandis qu'il lui décochait un rictus amusé et lubrique. Il était visiblement ravi de son petit effet et en rajouta même une couche.

\- Est-ce que tu veux plus de détails ?

\- Je… non !

\- Alors maintenant dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas engendrer un ou deux rouquins de plus sur cette Terre ?

Elle lui décocha un regard noir qui ne le fit même pas frémir. Son regard était redevenu sérieux et il avait abandonné son sourire railleur. Devait-elle vraiment se confier à lui ? C'était assez improbable comme situation, mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait été ni agressif, ni méchant avec elle. Il avait été gentil en lui donnant son mouchoir, en lui offrant une bière et elle devait avouer qu'il avait une conversation plutôt intelligente et drôle… en tout cas pour le moment.

Soudain, elle prit sa décision. Au diable les précautions. Replongeant dans son grand sac à main, elle en sortit la Gazette du jour, dans laquelle elle avait sérieusement envisagé de se moucher précédemment et la lui tendit.

\- Il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas d'enfants, mais l'une des principales, c'est ça.

Intrigué, il se saisit du journal et le déplia. En première page, s'étalait une photo de Myron Wagtail, le chanteur vieillissant des Bizarr' Sisters, tentant de cacher honteusement son visage aux photographes. Au-dessus, un gros titre dévoilait le scandale. Le chanteur était accusé d'agression sexuelle et de viol sur plusieurs jeunes femmes dont deux mineures. Des groupies principalement, mais aussi des ouvreuses de salle de concert où il avait joué, et même des membres de son propre staff.

Draco releva les yeux vers elle, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

\- Tu ne veux pas faire d'enfants parce que tu as peur qu'ils tombent sur des types comme ça ?

\- Ou qu'il le devienne, assena-t-elle durement.

\- Ça m'étonnerait que tu élèves ton enfant dans le but d'en faire un violeur, Granger, railla Draco.

\- La mère de Myron Wagtail non plus et pourtant c'est arrivé. Regarde page trois.

Il obéît. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, la page trois ne détaillait pas méticuleusement l'affaire. Ici, il y avait plusieurs articles et sans savoir lequel elle voulait qu'il lise, il concentra son attention sur le plus gros.

C'était un fait divers glauque, sur une intervention des aurors chez un couple de sorciers où ils avaient fait la macabre découverte de quatre tombes de nourrissons dans le jardin. Les aurors avaient été avertis par les voisins qui avaient finit par s'inquiéter, voyant la femme régulièrement enceinte mais jamais d'enfants. Le couple en question avait fini par avouer que fautes de moyen, il ne pouvait se payer un moyen de contraception et n'avait pas non plus les ressources nécessaires pour fonder une famille.

\- C'est triste, commenta Draco, mais ça ne te concerne pas, tu…

\- Page onze.

De plus en plus curieux et intrigué, il feuilleta le journal et n'eut pas besoin de chercher l'article cette fois-ci. Toute la page onze était consacrée à un membre haut placé du Magenmagot, qui était accusé d'avoir accepté des pots de vin de famille de Mangemort, en échange d'une condamnation plus légère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire avec tout ce cirque ? Que notre société est mal foutue ?

\- Pas seulement la nôtre. Côté moldu, c'est exactement la même chose, et dans d'autres pays aussi. Qui voudrait avoir un enfant dans ce monde ?

\- Tout le monde, Granger.

\- Et bien pas moi.

Elle tourna rageusement la tête pour ne plus le voir et prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, il disait être de son côté mais, au final, il était bien comme tous les autres. Il tentait de la convaincre. Les quatre exemples que la jeune femme lui avait donnés, aurait suffi, d'après elle, à dégoûter n'importe quel humain normalement constitué de procréer. Qui voudrait donner la vie dans ce monde où l'on violait, où l'on tuait des enfants, où l'on trichait et mentait. Où l'amour d'un mari et de deux fils ne suffisait pas ?

Ce monde lui donnait envie de vomir. Et plus que tout, voir le reste de l'humanité faire l'autruche et s'extasier devant une femme enceinte où éclater de joie à la naissance d'un bébé lui donnait envie de les attraper par les épaules en leur hurlant : « Mais regardez ! Regardez autour de vous, putain ! ». Comment pouvaient-ils se réjouir de condamner quelqu'un à l'existence ?

Un long frisson la parcourut et elle s'extirpa une fois de plus de ses pensées pour revenir à lui. Elle reprit la parole, un peu calmée et le ton moins dur :

\- Alors ? Et toi ? C'est quoi tes raisons ?

Il releva les yeux du journal, dont il avait repris la lecture, et la fixa. Elle avait été honnête avec lui et il aurait dû l'imiter à présent. Une vieille habitude au fond de lui avait envie de se lever, de lui souhaiter bonne chance d'un ton ironique et de la planter là, mais ce fut fugace. Il n'était plus un ado et même s'il n'avait fondamentalement pas changé, ce genre de coup fourré ne l'intéressait plus, trop puéril à présent pour lui. Il avait appris à faire la part des choses. Les origines moldues d'Hermione le dégoûtait toujours, mais il était à présent capable de passer outre s'il pouvait avoir une discussion censée et intéressante avec elle aujourd'hui. Et c'était le cas. Il n'aurait pas fait ça avec un moldu mais avec elle, ça pouvait encore passer. Il soupira en s'apprêtant à accéder à sa demande.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer à porter sur lui toute son attention, l'enjoignant à développer sa pensée.

\- Je ne te parle pas de confort ou de loisir, même si passer les quelques heures par nuit où je pourrais enfin dormir à calmer un bébé en pleurs n'est pas non plus à rajouter dans la colonne des « pour ».

\- Continue.

\- Faire un enfant c'est lui sacrifier sa vie, et je veux que ma vie reste à moi. J'aime ma femme et je mourrais pour elle, mais nous l'avons décidé, ensemble. Elle a fait le choix d'unir sa vie à la mienne. Un enfant n'a pas le choix. On dit « faire le cadeau de la vie » mais un cadeau ça peut se refuser. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si de nos jours la non-procréation était synonyme d'extinction, si ?

Elle acquiesça maladroitement. Chacun des mots qu'il prononçait était le reflet exact de sa pensée et ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Chacun des mots qu'il prononçait lui semblait tout droit sorti de sa tête à elle. C'était comme s'ils étaient un seul esprit dans deux corps différents.

\- Est-ce que le monde à vraiment besoin d'un Malefoy de plus ? J'ai épousé Astoria, au lieu de Daphné qui m'était destinée, parce qu'elle était plus jeune, plus libre, plus… folle et j'aimais ça chez elle. Elle semblait avide de dévorer la vie, de voyager, de faire la fête et ça a été comme ça pendant un temps, même pendant nos fiançailles. Tu aurais dû voir ça Granger, fit-il avec un sourire nostalgique, la fête qu'on a donné pour nos fiançailles. C'était la plus grosse fiesta que Londres ait jamais connue.

Il poussa un long soupir tandis que son sourire disparaissait.

\- Mais soudain, elle a changé. Dès qu'on a été mariés, elle n'a plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête.

\- Un bébé ?

\- Bingo, Granger. Mais je vois comment elle est devenue. Je les entends cracher sur les autres avec ses copines et sa sœur. Elle critique Pansy parce qu'elle n'a eu qu'un enfant alors qu'elles ne savent même pas que son accouchement c'est tellement mal passé qu'elle ne peut plus en avoir. Son mari l'a quitté parce qu'il est au courant de cette situation et que, malheureusement pour elle, elle a eu une fille et pas un fils. D'un autre côté, elles crachent tout autant sur Bullstrode qui a eu trois garçons en la traitant de poule pondeuse. Tu vois, des fois je me dis que cette planète serait bien mieux sans nous.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et quelque chose passa entre eux. Pendant un instant, ils ne se sentirent plus seuls.

Depuis que ses parents lui avait apprit le suicide de leur voisine, Hermione avait comme ouvert les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait et tout ce qu'elle voyait lui donnait la nausée. Elle n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard, à faire comme si tout allait bien et elle ne supportait même plus ceux qui, eux, y arrivaient.

\- Je ne suis pas une extrémiste écologique, reprit-elle doucement, mais je vois dans quel état est notre planète. Même les sorciers commencent à s'en inquiéter. On est en train de scier la branche sur laquelle nous sommes assis. Nous sommes bien trop nombreux pour cette planète, tout le monde le sait ! Mais nous continuons à fêter l'arrivée au monde de chaque nouvel individu comme si de rien n'était. Nous félicitons chaleureusement les couples qui ont décidé de procréer et certains se battent même pendant des années pour y arriver. Je suis désolée mais je ne vois aucune logique là-dedans. Sans compter que lorsque tu dis que tu ne veux pas d'enfant, on te traite d'égoïste !

Draco n'avait pas besoin de dire à la Gryffondor qu'il comprenait, elle le savait et un calme étrange les avaient tous les deux envahis. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés. C'était une sensation très étrange, elle qui avait cru pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, qu'elle était la seule à voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement. Elle trouvait très étrange que ce soit un être si opposé à elle qui soit arrivé à la même conclusion, mais après tout, il avait exactement la même vision qu'elle, simplement c'était d'un autre point de vue.

Tous les deux voyaient bien que la fin de la guerre n'avait absolument rien changé. Hermione avait naïvement cru qu'en tuant Voldemort et en rétablissant l'ordre tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur dans monde. Quelle crédulité !

Voldemort n'avait pas entraîné la nature humaine dans sa tombe. Il restait, et resterait toujours, des salauds, des meurtriers, des psychopathes, des violeurs, des vendus, des désespérés. Rien n'avait changé, sinon que le mal était plus hypocrite qu'en temps de guerre. Au moins, à cette époque, on savait qui étaient les méchants et qui étaient les gentils. Les connards ne se cachaient pas de l'être. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que ce soit Draco Malefoy qui tienne ce discours, si semblable au sien. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire le lien entre celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard et pendant la guerre, et l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle aujourd'hui. L'homme aussi meurtri et désespéré qu'elle, derrière le sourire narquois.

\- C'est pour ça que je lis beaucoup, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lire, ça me permet de m'évader dans d'autres mondes. Quand je lis, c'est facile d'oublier où je suis, qui je suis. Ça écarte la réalité. Déjà à l'époque, je réalisais que je me sentais bien, plongée dans un livre. La seule différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je sais ce que je fuyais.

Il acquiesça en silence.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu fais pour tenir ?

Pour toute réponse, il leva son verre dans sa direction, comme s'il lui portait un toast. Hermione frémit, était-il devenu dépendant à force de noyer sa lucidité dans l'alcool ?

\- Ce n'est pas très sain, tu sais ? finit-elle par dire.

Il haussa les sourcils avec un regard entendu. Ils étaient en train de parler de la décadence de l'humanité, de la destruction lente et méticuleuse de la planète par ses propres habitants et elle s'inquiétait de le voir boire ? Adorable. Elle rougit en comprenant la futilité de sa remarque, après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre d'anesthésier leur cerveau pour enfin, pouvoir faire comme tout le monde : ne pas voir la fin imminente et prendre une scie. Même si ça n'arriverait probablement pas de leur vivant, à moins bien sûr qu'un tyran quelconque –moldu ou sorcier- ne face péter la planète sous prétexte d'un caprice tout aussi quelconque.

Il s'assit en tailleur et lui tendit son verre. Après quelques secondes, Hermione jeta un regard à sa bière vide, se leva du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Elle prit le verre et sans une hésitation cette fois, le vida d'un trait. A son tour, elle grimaça et toussa violemment. Le Serpentard sourit et lui reprit le contenant afin de le remplir à nouveau. Ils partagèrent en silence le deuxième verre à plus petites gorgée cette fois et la brûlure de l'alcool se fit de moins en moins désagréable tandis qu'Hermione s'enfonçait doucement dans un brouillard blanc et cotonneux des plus anesthésiants. Elle avait nettement perdu l'habitude de boire et autant d'alcools d'un coup l'embrumaient rapidement. Elle savait où elle était, et avec qui, mais son esprit s'en détachait progressivement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. L'effet était un peu le même que lorsqu'elle lisait mais en plus puissant et en plus rapide aussi. Après quelques gorgées supplémentaires, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, en travers du lit, avec un soupir de bien-être.

\- Tous les matins, quand je me lève, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, j'ai une ou deux secondes de répit. Je suis bien, au chaud sous ma couette, en paix. Et puis je me souviens, et j'ai envie de me rendormir. Mais j'entends Ron dans la cuisine alors je me force à me lever.

Draco avala le reste du verre et s'en débarrassa sur la table de chevet. Puis il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et il tendit une main vers elle. Attrapant une mèche brune entre son index et son majeur, comme il l'avait fait avec le mouchoir, il commença à la faire glisser sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle continuait en fixant le baldaquin poussiéreux.

\- Pendant que je me prépare, j'essaye de me secouer. Je me dis : aujourd'hui ma fille, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes calme, tu vois le bon côté des choses. Mais quand je rentre chez moi le soir, je me rends compte que j'ai passé la journée à râler, à fuir et à avoir peur. Que le moindre désagrément m'a fait sortir de mes gonds.

La mèche continuait lentement ses caresses sur elle, descendant à présent le long de son cou et sur sa gorge. Un fou rire l'a pris. Son corps tressauta et un rire joyeux et franc s'échappa de ses lèvres. Sans arrêter ses mouvements, qu'il poursuivait sur chaque partie du visage que la longueur de la mèche lui permettait d'atteindre, Draco se mit à sourire malgré lui. Son hilarité alcoolisée était contagieuse et il découvrait pour la première fois une nouvelle facette de la Gryffondor. Depuis toutes ses années, il l'avait vu de bien des façons : énervée, heureuse, triste, blessée, hors d'elle, taquine, amoureuse, concentrée, torturée, résolue. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir saoule, et c'était un spectacle qu'il goûtait particulièrement. Visiblement, elle avait l'alcool joyeux.

\- Oh par Merlin ! gloussa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que les gens diraient s'ils nous surprenaient ?

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu es belle quand tu ris ?

Elle cessa aussitôt que les mots se frayèrent un chemin dans son esprit.

\- Non, mais tu aurais pu me le dire bien plus tôt si tu n'avais pas passé toute ta scolarité à me faire pleurer.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre et Hermione se remit à fixer le baldaquin pendant que Draco reprenait ses caresses à l'aide de la mèche de cheveux. L'hôtel n'était jamais entièrement tranquille. Des bruits non identifiables résonnaient de temps à autre et Hermione les écoutaient distraitement sans chercher à en connaitre la source. L'alcool continuait à la maintenir dans un état second qui empêchait sa conscience de se manifester. Elle savait que tout ceci aurait des conséquences dont elle aurait dû se soucier mais étant donné qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, le bourbon lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'elle n'avait qu'à les ignorer pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à y faire face. Alors c'était ça qui l'aidait à tenir ? Il est vrai que c'était une sensation très agréable. Tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient abordés plus tôt dans la soirée ne lui semblait plus aussi importants et lui donnait simplement envie de rire. C'était nerveux, son cerveau le savait, mais son esprit s'en fichait. Elle gloussa à nouveau et Draco sourit aussi, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, ses mots, on ne peut plus graves, tranchèrent bizarrement avec l'expression de son visage.

\- Si la vie te dégoûte autant que ça, pourquoi tu ne te suicides pas ?

\- Tu y as pensé, toi ?

\- Cette vie me répugne alors, oui, très sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

C'était une question vraiment très personnelle, bien plus personnelle que le fait de vouloir savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'enfant, et c'était toujours aussi incongru quand elle y pensait, mais ils avaient dépassé ce degré d'intimité à présent.

\- Par lâcheté, je suppose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Par lâcheté ? Je ne crois pas que supporter toute cette merde soit un signe de lâcheté.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, c'est d'autant plus facile pour nous de trouver un moyen de mourir sans la moindre douleur, en douceur et paisiblement. Il n'y a pas besoin de courage pour ça, ce serait même agréable. Il nous suffirait de nous endormir paisiblement et on serait enfin soulagé. Mais pour rester… Je pense que c'est pour continuer à lutter qu'il faut avoir du courage.

\- Est-ce que la grande Hermione Granger vient de me faire un compliment ?

Elle rit plus fort et tenta vaguement de lui donner un coup dans l'épaule, qu'il esquiva sans peine.

\- Je ne suis pas obtus, je sais qu'il y a des Serpentard très courageux.

Sans le savoir, leurs pensés s'envolèrent vers exactement la même personne : Severus Rogue. Lui non plus n'avait jamais cessé de lutter, pourtant il aurait eu mille et une raisons d'abandonner, mais il était resté. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment. Au début, elle avait trouvé ça d'une logique imparable : l'amour de sa vie était morte, laissant un enfant d'un autre en grand danger. Elle ne doutait pas que Dumbledore avait dû facilement trouver les mots pour le convaincre que c'était ce que Lily attendait de lui à présent : veiller sur la chair de sa chair.

Mais maintenant, en sachant à quel point Harry ressemblait à son père et à quel point il avait dû être harassant de vivre sur ses gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour leurrer Voldemort, elle avait du mal à comprendre comment Rogue avait pu continuer à souffrir et à combattre pour eux, alors qu'il aurait été si facile de rejoindre son aimée et de laisser toute cette guerre à d'autres.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu luttes encore ? reprit le blond.

\- Je lutterais toujours.

\- Foutus Gryffondor, grommela-t-il.

\- Pas pour les raisons que tu penses.

\- Explique-moi alors.

L'alcool la désinhibait et sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences de leur situation, elle lui expliqua :

\- Si je reste, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Ron. Il est parfait tu sais ? Il ne me comprend pas mais il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour m'aider, il donnerait tout pour moi, pour que je me sente mieux. Et il y a les autres aussi. Mes proches, tous ceux que je connais et qui m'apprécient. Je sais que derrière leur bonheur, qu'ils étalent à la face du monde avec une fierté désespérée, ils vivent la même chose que moi, parce qu'ils vivent dans le même monde que moi. Un monde de peine et de tourment, et ils ne méritent pas une douleur supplémentaire, je ne leur imposerais pas ça. Sans compter que beaucoup se voilent encore la face à propos de ce que nous, nous voyons.

\- Ma petite Gryffondor, souffla-t-il.

Son ton était soudain extrêmement tendre et il abandonna ses cheveux châtains pour caresser l'arête de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. Un flash illumina la petite chambre, atténuant la faible lumière des deux bougies sur la table de chevet. Presque aussitôt, un tonitruant coup de tonnerre fit trembler tout l'hôtel, résonnant jusque dans le cœur d'Hermione qui s'accéléra soudain. Elle aurait été bien incapable de définir si son léger tremblement était dû au tonnerre, à la sensation des doigts de Malefoy sur sa joue ou au surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Peut-être un mélange des trois ?

Un nouveau flash apparut et elle arrêta de penser, fermant les yeux afin de se préparer à savourer la sensation du tonnerre résonnant au plus profond d'elle-même. Lorsqu'il fut passé et qu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il était toujours penché sur elle, et il la fixait comme s'il la voyait réellement pour la première fois.

\- Tu aimes l'orage.

Ça n'était pas une question. Elle ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre. Il souriait légèrement.

\- C'est beau de te voir faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. C'est le tonnerre plus que l'orage que tu aimes ?

\- Non, j'aime bien les averses d'orage aussi. Je trouve ça agréable d'entendre l'eau battre les fenêtres. J'adore quand les gens en ont peur, c'est comme si la Nature reprenait sa vraie place. Il y a eu un moment dans l'humanité où les hommes la craignaient et la respectaient et, ce genre d'orage, ça leur rappelle que malgré toute notre modernité et notre magie, nous sommes encore à sa merci. Quand il pleut si fort comme ça, surtout en été, lorsque le sol fume sous l'eau, j'ai envie de sortir dehors, d'ouvrir mes bras et de renverser la tête en arrière. J'ai envie de lui dire : vas-y ! Frappe-moi ! Emporte-moi ! J'adore cette sensation, les éclairs et le vent qui me gifle, je trouve ça grisant.

Il souriait toujours, effectivement, à chaque nouveau flash, elle fermait les yeux en prévision de la vibration sourde qui suivait.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as la même tête quand tu jouis, dit-il soudain.

\- Je n'en sais rien, rit-elle en réponse.

Ses caresses devenaient plus assurées au fil des minutes et elle sentait que la situation était en train de déraper, lentement. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, elle dirait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé repoussant mais sa méchanceté, son agressivité et ses insultes avait suffit à l'enlaidir au-delà du besoin. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'était pas méchant, il n'était pas agressif, il ne l'insultait pas et elle avait ingurgité plus d'alcool en quelques heures que durant les cinq dernières années.

Draco se pencha lentement vers elle et au moment où elle allait fermer les yeux, afin de savourer pleinement une sensation de plus, un autre flash illumina la pièce. Un flash bleu, qui pénétra dans la pièce sous la forme d'une fumée vaporeuse avant de se matérialiser en un Jack Russel luminescent. La voix inquiète de Ron résonna dans la chambre soudain silencieuse.

 _Hermione, la tempête est en train de devenir un véritable ouragan. Sorcellerie-Info conseille d'éviter les déplacements, je préfèrerais que tu restes au Ministère jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. Je t'aime._

Le petit chien s'évapora dans les airs et tout redevint calme, il n'y avait plus que les bruits habituels de l'hôtel et de la pluie. Lentement, Draco se redressa, renonçant à l'embrasser.

C'était étrange. Il y avait à peine quelques heures, il avait cru se prendre une murge solitaire de plus, puis dormir dans un lit plus que douteux jusqu'à retrouver sa routine mortelle le lendemain et voilà qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne s'était plus vu dormir seul jusqu'à ce que Weasmoche viennent une fois de plus lui pourrir la vie.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec la Gryffondor allongée devant lui. Bien sûr, lui aussi aurait pu être honnête bien avant et reconnaitre qu'à défaut d'être une bombe sexuelle, elle était, et de loin, la personne la plus fascinante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Intelligente, forte et courageuse, évidemment, mais aussi joueuse, avec le sens de l'humour, piquante. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait que derrière tout ça, ils n'étaient pas si opposés. C'était étrange qu'avec leurs deux parcours, leurs deux vies, si différentes l'une de l'autre, ils en soient arrivés au même point.

Avec son mari, ses amis, sa carrière et sa popularité, il avait été persuadé qu'elle n'était pas du même côté que lui, qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui ne voulait pas voir. D'ailleurs, il avait longtemps cru être le seul à voir le monde tel qu'il est. Il se trompait, il l'avait sous-estimé, une fois de plus.

D'un bond léger, il se releva souplement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras comme pour lutter contre le froid.

\- Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller, bredouilla-t-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Tu l'as entendu, Sorcellerie-Info déconseille les déplacements, tu ne vas pas rentrer à pied, si ?

Evidemment, l'annonce radio parlait des modes de transports sorciers. Lorsqu'un orage était très violent, il pouvait arriver que l'électricité dans l'air entre en interférence avec le réseau de cheminette ou perturbe le transplanage d'un sorcier.

\- L'orage ne va pas tarder à s'éloigner et… il faudra que je rentre.

Il hocha la tête mais elle vit bien que lui non plus n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Il n'était pas tendancieux, il ne restait aucune trace de sa brève tentative de baiser avortée. Il était redevenu proche mais pas enjôleur. Face à face dans la petite chambre, ils semblaient soudain mal à l'aise à l'évocation de son départ. Tous les deux savaient que les chances de se recroiser par hasard étaient quasiment nulles, pourtant ils en avaient envie aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Parler ensemble, découvrir lentement leurs points communs et surtout réaliser qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur la même longue d'ondes, avec le même avis sur le monde. Pendant ces quelques heures, leur douleur respective s'était un peu atténuée. Le poids sur leurs épaules avait été un peu moins lourd à porter.

Il était difficile pour eux de dire à adieu à ce bref, mais ô combien salutaire, instant. Il était encore plus difficile de retourner à leurs vies, de continuer à faire semblant en sachant que quelqu'un, tout près, partageait la même vision.

Comme il l'avait prédit, l'orage commença à s'éloigner et la pluie à s'apaiser. Et comme si cet orage leur avait servi de camouflage, Hermione reprit réellement pied avec la réalité. Réalisant qu'elle devait s'en aller, qu'elle devait renoncer à ce cocon de vérité et de sérénité. Soudain, elle craqua. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

\- Hey ! Hermione.

Il fit un pas en avant et frotta doucement ses bras pour la réconforter. Trop occupée à se lover contre lui, elle ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il venait de prononcer son prénom pour la première fois. Pourtant, il roula délicieusement sur la langue de Draco tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur elle. Il la tint fermement contre lui, tout en lui caressant lentement les cheveux d'un geste apaisant.

\- Je ne… veux pas… y retourner, hoqueta-t-elle.

\- Chut, ce n'est rien.

\- Je… peux plus… faire semblant.

\- Personne ne te demande ça.

\- Tout le monde me demande ça ! protesta-t-elle en relevant son visage ravagé de larmes vers lui.

\- Pas moi.

\- Ne sois pas con, Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle, le faisant sourire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que se qu'il s'est produit ce soir n'arrivera pas deux fois.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? reprit-il avec douceur.

Il leva une main pour replacer une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Admirant combien il avait été stupide de ne pas voir à quel point il était deux fois plus délicieux d'arrêter ses larmes, que d'en être l'instigateur. Contemplant chaque détail de son visage, il continua :

\- Nous devons retourner à ces vies, c'est indéniable. Pense à ton suicide, leur montrer dans quel état tu es réellement leur fera le même effet.

\- Mais je n'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Sauf que je suis là maintenant.

Le grondement lointain de l'orage qui s'éloignait leur parvint. Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était à bout, il le voyait bien. Même si elle n'avait conscience de la désastreuse aventure de la nature humaine que depuis quelques mois, elle y était beaucoup plus sensible. Avec le temps, lui, avait appris à faire avec, à se résoudre à regarder le massacre. A se contenter du seul acte encore à sa portée : ne pas participer à ça, ne pas faire d'enfant.

Mais il devait avouer que s'il avait vraiment été détaché de tout ça, comme il se plaisait à le croire, il ne se retrouverait pas régulièrement torché dans un bar. S'il avait réellement été à l'aise avec cette situation, il n'aurait pas pris autant de plaisir à parler à la Gryffondor, à présent dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? reprit-elle sans parvenir à cacher l'espérance dans sa voix.

\- Je veux dire qu'il y aura d'autres orages ou d'autres pannes du réseau de cheminette, d'autres excuses et que cette chambre restera ici.

Les larmes reprirent leur cascade le long des joues d'Hermione mais elles étaient différentes. Pleines d'espoir et de soulagement. Et c'était bon de lire tout ça sur son visage. Presque aussi bon que de soulager sa conscience dans son oreille attentive, il aima voir son expression s'illuminer à ses mots, il aima être à la source de ce sourire et de cette confiance. Elle sécha ses larmes du dos de la main et porta son regard sur la petite fenêtre.

La tempête s'était définitivement arrêtée mais le constater entamait moins la sérénité de la jeune femme à présent. Alors qu'il la sentait reprendre pied et être presque prête à s'en aller, à glisser hors de ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de céder à son instinct et captura vivement ses lèvres.

Un instant surprise et immobile, Hermione finit par poser doucement une main sur son épaule tout en répondant avec délicatesse à son baiser.

Il n'y eut pas de fièvre, pas d'étreinte sauvage, ni même de baiser profond. Elle aurait dû se sentir honteuse ou même agressée, après tout elle était une femme mariée à un homme merveilleux. Ron l'aimait à la folie, il était au petit soin pour elle et il ne voulait rien de contre nature, il voulait seulement lui donner l'une des plus grandes preuves d'amour au monde. Il voulait fonder une famille avec elle sans se rendre compte que, pour elle, ils étaient _déjà_ une famille.

Mais elle ne ressentit ni honte, ni agression, elle se sentait soulagée. Soulagée que lui aussi ait ressentit cette tension entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas tromper Ron, juste répondre un peu plus au baiser désespéré de Draco.

Lorsqu'à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent légèrement, ils appuyèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu devrais y aller, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui.

Elle fit deux pas en arrière et récupéra sa cape et son sac à main, restés sur le fauteuil. Elle souriait à présent même s'il restait encore des traces de larmes le long de ses joues. Elle les effacerait avant de rentrer. Fouillant dans son sac, elle en sortit un petit objet noir sur lequel elle pianota avant de le porter à son oreille. Elle avait acheté un portable à Ron un peu après leur emménagement. Il ne savait que répondre à un appel mais c'était suffisant.

\- Ron ? C'est moi. La tempête est terminée, je rentre… Super… A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha, sourit au regard curieux que le Serpentard porta sur l'objet, et le rangea dans son sac. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et la lui ouvrit. Elle sourit une fois de plus devant ses manières impeccables.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

Ils restèrent silencieux une minute, évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre. Prolongeant simplement le temps passé ensemble.

\- Alors peut-être à bientôt ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Son rictus habituel fit son retour au coin de ses lèvres pâles.

\- C'est ça Granger, à bientôt.

Elle tourna le dos et commença à remonter le couloir pour lui cacher son amusement et une fois dans l'escalier, réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte claquer.

Elle savait que cette rencontre ne changerait rien au monde. Ça ne rendrait pas les gens meilleurs, ça ne règlerait pas les problèmes de famine, de guerre, de réchauffement climatique, ça n'amplifierait pas les ressources de la planète et ça ne répartirait pas mieux ses richesses… Cependant, avec lui à ses côtés, il serait peut-être un peu moins dur de voir le monde tel qu'il est.

FIN

 **Et voilà, considérez cette fic comme un two-shot même s'il y a un potentiel troisième chapitre en cours d'écriture. Je vous dis ça car je suis sur un autre gros projet et que ce futur chapitre ne verra peut-être jamais le jour étant donné qu'en plus j'avais effectivement écrit ça comme un two-shot au départ.**

 **N'oubliez pas de me demander en ami sur fb pour suivre mes nouveautés (pseudo : Noire de Jais) !**

 **Bisous**


End file.
